A Prince's Trial
by usamamo98
Summary: Prince Endymion was given a job: seduce the ethereal White Moon Princess. Should be easy enough, right?
1. Chapter 1

He had been given a job. It was a simple job, he had thought at the time with a smirk that silently said to his father '_Too easy! Give me a challenge, father!_'. It was something he knew he could easily accomplish.

Unlike Princes of the past Endymion wasn't asked by his beloved father, King Magnus, to go to war and fight in the name of their family and throne, no, he was asked to _seduce_. A fairly easy task being the handsome Prince of Earth. Yet not to seduce just anyone, but to seduce the Princess of the Moon. To what gain? His father had told him to gain the upper hand in the Planetary Alliance by distressing the Moon Queen so that her pure as a lily, dainty daughter had be sullied by a barbarian of Terra, but Prince Endymion thought maybe it was more out of revenge for the numerous sanctions the Moon and it's allies had placed on his Kingdom far more than gaining the advantage in politics. It was petty, if he were to be honest. Nonetheless, Endymion did not complain. He had seduced his fair share of women and had numerous lovers, surely an airhead Moon Princess would be easy to charm and win over and use and discard at his leisure, and if it helped his father out, whatever his motives may be, then it was a win all around.

Looking back on it now, he knew he couldn't have been more wrong about absolutely everything.

* * *

Well that's the introduction. The next several drabbles will feature Endymion running into snags while trying to accomplish his _easy_ plan. And the last few chapters maybe a payoff for him? Let's see! Thank you and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

He had never met the Moon Princess before then, for he had no reason to, but leaving Earth on a "peace mission" from his father was the reason he had arrived at the White Moon Palace on this day, and in turn, was the reason he came across who he knew _had_ to be Princess Serenity in the gardens.

She wore her hair in the same style as her mother and was painfully obvious to identify. She sat by a fountain, several handmaidens surrounded her. They were chattering and smiling and giggling, and while gazing at all of the beautiful women before him Endymion knew this mission was going to be even fun than he originally thought. He was already trying to figure out, after Serenity, which woman he would invite to his bedchamber. The tall brunette with her hair back, perhaps?

His pondering was cut short when the long raven haired one spied him and quickly, and rudely drew attention to him. "Ah, Prince of Terra. What a _lovely_ surprise to find stalking about here." The raven haired girl practically spat and for a moment Endymion was taken aback that such a lovely creature could look so venomous.

"Now, now Mars." The other blonde in the group rose from her sitting position next to the wide eyed Princess and placed a hand on the fuming girl she had just called Mars. It wasn't until then did Endymion realize these girls weren't handmaidens, they were, in fact, the Inner Planet Princesses. He had recalled now word of the Princesses pledging allegiance to the Moon and protection of their precious flower that was the Moon Princess. And in that moment the raven haired girl's anger made absolute sense. Earth, not long ago, had gone to war with the Martians. It had been a long, hard war, one sourly won, but in the end it was won...by Earth. Something that Mars, the Planet of War found unforgivable.

"We must be nice to our guest. He is here on a peace mission," the blonde smiled sweetly. It was a fake, practiced smile, one that said this young woman had to pretend all the time and was well versed in it's pleasantries. She had to be the Princess of Venus. Mentally Endymion checked off the blue haired girl dressed in blue satin as Mercury, and the brunette he had been admiring earlier as Jupiter.

"My deepest apologies, my ladies," he bowed slightly. He too was well versed in courtly pretending. "I didn't know this portion of the Gardens was taken..." His eyes lingering on Serenity, who sat there, with large eyes like sapphires, "But let me say the Garden of the Moon is the loveliest I've ever seen. Far more splendid then anything I've seen on Earth." The Moon Princess turned away from his intense glare, a slight blush rising on her cheeks as she began to fiddle with her hands in her lap. Satisfied Endymion smirked. Venus eyed him curiously.

"Mars had lovely flower fields," Mars spoke breaking the silence. "Until they ran red with Terran blood. They haven't been as vibrant sense."

"MARS!" the brunette began to usher the Princess of War away from the small group and into the Palace, all the while saying apologies for her friend over her shoulder.

Venus watched the scene, a small, affectionate smile playing on her lips as the taller girl struggled to control the Martian and lead her away. It wasn't until the pair was out of sight did Venus turn her attention back to Endymion. She smiled again, and again it was forced but far from unkind.

Feeling as if his job of making a first impression had been accomplished, began to prepare to take his leave, then the blonde leader spoke up once more and he stalled in his steps. "Mercury, please take Serenity to the Palace. You know the Queen doesn't like going too long without checking on her." When Mercury gave her a questioning look she smiled brightly and rolled her shoulders. "I would like to speak to Prince Endymion." From Mercury's reaction Endymion figured it wasn't unusual for Venus to ask to be alone with male company. _Interesting_, he thought lewdly. Perhaps the Moon Princess would not be his first experience here after all.

Though his thoughts were strictly on the smiling blonde before him who was patiently waiting for her friends to depart, he did remember to give the Moon Princess and intense look as she passed by. He thought he saw what was the beginning formation of another blush brush her cheeks as she whisked by.

Once the two were out of sight, Venus approacedh closer to Endymion. Her smile now seeming truly genuine and was infectious so that Endymion couldn't help a slight smile from forming on his own lips.

"My lady Venus," he bowed.

"My Prince of Earth," she curtsied before starting to circle him, taking in all of his form. "Well, I see the rumors are true."

"Rumors, my lady?" Endymion questioned.

"Yes," Venus stopped circling and faced him, "That you are one of the most handsome men in the Galaxy. And here I thought the gossip was silly."

"And you, my lady - "

"Please, call me Minako."

"As you wish. And you, Minako, are absolutely divine. A true vision of Aphrodite." The blonde goddess beamed at this, then, swiftly turned her back to Endymion and bowed her head. Her hand found a lock of golden hair and began to twirl it around her finger nervously. He moved closer to her.

"You are too kind. So many people ignore me in the light of Serenity's beauty and innocence."

"Serenity?" Endymion muttered, completely forgetting the Princess and what exactly he was doing here in the first place. All that was on his mind currently was this lovely creature who was so pliable and vulnerable. Wasn't Venus supposed to be the leader of the guardians?

She turned back ground and nearly toppled backward when she hit his smooth strong chest. Looking up at him she gave him a toothy grin and pulled her hair behind her ear before saying, "Princess Serenity. Of the Moon, Endymion."

"Ah yes." Seizing their close proximity to his advantage. "Why would I possibly look at that girl when I see a goddess before me such as yourself?" he slowly wrapped his arms around her slender waist. He was surprised when she didn't scold him or slap him. He had heard Venusians were fast to bed, but he had never realized how fast was fast until now. He could almost imagine her now under the covers in his guest room with him, blonde hair everywhere, bright blue eyes staring at him, hands traveling -

Giggling she escaped his grasp far too easy for his liking and began to circle him yet again. "_So_ you think I'm prettier than Serenity then?"

"There is no comparison," Endymion assured.

"And you would like me to come to your bedchamber tonight?" She was skipping now as she circled him, much like a small, giddy little girl.

Endymion was more than a little surprised by her bluntness. He supposed it was a cultural thing, and wrote it off. "If my lad- Minako would will it be."

Stopping in her tracks in front of his face she pressed her body close to his and Endymion smirked at the softness of her small body. He couldn't ever imagine this girl being a warrior, let alone the leader of a group of specialized warriors. "And then what? Would we make passionate love to one another?" Endymion nodded, liking this immensely. "Would we reach out release with one another until our bodies are sated and dripping with sweat and sweet relief?" Again Endymion nodded. He was so enraptured in her words he hardly noticed her smile turn into a frown and her eyes that shone earlier with seeming happiness began to glare with anger. "And then..." she queued.

"And then..." Endymion was at a lost for words. Gathering his words, thinking of something the Venusian would like to hear, he spoke; "And then we would - "

"No." Minako stated firmly before grabbing his manhood through his trouser, and Endymion did all he could not to let out an unmanly scream."Don't lie to me. There is no WE, and I wouldn't want us to be a WE. After you were done desecrating me and objectify me you would look to one of my friends to screw and then repeat the process with them. I've heard many things of you Prince Endymion," she mocked as she twisted her fistful causing the Prince to grimace and grip her own hand tightly trying to pry it away from his manhood. In a way it was almost funny, had he not been in excruciating pain. Only a moment ago he found her hands dainty and delicate, now they were like iron vice grips. "And though I have heard about your looks, I've heard far more of how you are a inconsiderate, arrogant, flirtatious cad who likes toy with women. Well I got news for you. I'm not a woman. As you yourself said, I'm a goddess, daughter and reincarnate of Aphrodite, and no man toys with me nor do they dare toy with my friends. You stay away from me, you stay away from Mars, you stay away from Mercury and you stay away from Jupiter as well." Releasing him Endymion did all he could do not to fall to ground in pain. "But most of all you stay away from Serenity. If you even so much as look at her like that again I will castrate you where you stand and send a letter to poor King Magnus saying that he'll need a new heir because this one will never produce a future son for that worm pile you call a Kingdom."

And with that the blonde vision of loveliness and cunning walked away without a second glance.

As Endymion watched her go with disbelief he realized this was why she was the leader.

Maybe his job wasn't going to be as easy as he previously thought.

* * *

Yes the characters are very different in the Silver Millennium than they are in modern day. Simply because a different life lived can shape a person, but some things will remain the same, like Rei's temper, for example.


End file.
